


Sara Lee and Fellini

by vega_voices



Series: Come Rain, Come Shine [6]
Category: Murphy Brown (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: How would you like to go somewhere for a dinner of pancakes and bacon? You know those thin kind of pancakes that are brown at the edges? And then go for a drive with the top down to Chesapeake Bay to a little club where they play all the oldies and dance until we drop? And go home and sit by the fire and watch a tape of Fellini’sThe White Sheik? - Ben to Murphy, Fax or Fiction





	Sara Lee and Fellini

**Title:** Sara Lee and Fellini  
**Author:** vegawriters  
**Fandom:** Murphy Brown  
**Pairing:** Murphy/Ben  
**Rating:** For grown ups only  
**Timeframe:** _Fax or Fiction_ (season 2)  
**A/N:** I’m sorry, but this was too cute not to explore.  
**Disclaimer:** Why no, the beauty of this episode does not belong to me. Nor does Murphy Brown. However, if Diane English would like to spend some time bestowing her grace upon me … anyway. Until that happens, I’m not making a dime at this. Hi Warner Bros! Release the DVDs already!

 **Summary:** How would you like to go somewhere for a dinner of pancakes and bacon? You know those thin kind of pancakes that are brown at the edges? And then go for a drive with the top down to Chesapeake Bay to a little club where they play all the oldies and dance until we drop? And go home and sit by the fire and watch a tape of Fellini’s _The White Sheik_? - Ben to Murphy, Fax or Fiction

They took her car. Maybe for the flare, maybe for the showing off, definitely because as entranced as Murphy was by this stranger, she also needed to maintain control. History taught a girl many things, the first was never rely on a cab when you have the option to drive yourself.

“We won’t have the option to put the top down,” she chuckled as she unlocked his side and opened the door for him. “I hope that’s okay.”

He responded by sliding his hand around her waist, pulling her close, and kissing her. She melted, just slightly, as one arm slid up around his neck. “It’s fine,” Ben whispered as they pulled apart.

“So,” she murmured as she forced herself to step back, “where are we going?”

“The Bay,” he told her, before the second kiss breathed life back into a heart that was still smarting from Jerry’s departure. If she wasn’t sure she wanted to see this date out the way they’d described it to each other in those blasted letters, she’d just ask him back to her place. She had the fireplace. And _The White Sheik_ cued up on the VCR in the den. Fellini was such a weakness and ever since that last letter, she’d wanted to watch the movie.

For the first few minutes, as she maneuvered out of the parking garage and tried to reason with the little voice that reminded her to be cautious and trusting of all strange men, now matter how talented a writer they were, it was awkward. She found the oldies station and let it play through Aretha and Smokey Robinson before turning it down and putting her hand on his knee. “I’m sorry. I’m suddenly nervous. This just went from abstract fantasy to something very real, and that’s not something I was prepared for tonight. I honestly thought I’d just get a kick out of Miles on his date and go home to a half pint of Rocky Road and my vibrator.”

Well. That wasn’t something she expected to say out loud. Luckily, Ben laughed.

“I wasn’t planning this either, Murphy. But I’m glad it happened. Aren’t you?” His hand covered hers and she felt her pulse quicken. Damnit, there she was. The Dater. But really, this _was_ a date.

“Yes,” Murphy replied, letting her thumb stroke his before pulling away to focus on the road. “I really am.”

“So Miles is your boss, hmm?” Ben was chuckling. “That surprises me.”

“Between you, me, and this car - he’s one of the smartest producers in the business. But I do take a special bit of satisfaction in knowing I’m to blame for at least three of the ulcers he is nursing.” She grinned. Ben burst out laughing.

“I guess I don’t know that much about the news business. I kind of always assumed you went out, did a story, and it went on the air. I don’t think a lot about producers and the like.”

“To be fair,” Murphy made a sharp right to catch the light, “I don’t either.” She grinned at Ben, letting him know she was kidding. He chuckled. “How do you know …” Damnit, she couldn’t remember the woman’s name.

“We work on the same floor. I’m with Wells Fargo’s investment team. But we’ve come to know each other. She handled a claim for me.”

She groaned. “I just did a piece on Wells Fargo. I had death threats for weeks and was subpoenaed to reveal my source.”

“I was the source of the information to your source,” Ben replied. Murphy slammed on her breaks.

“What?!” She stared at him. “YOU?! I could never track you down.”

“Obviously. And here we are.”

“That information changed the course of the investigation. I …” she caught her breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And, to be fair, I had no idea tonight when we first met … I mean … it took until now to put it all together. So thank you for the report. It did some good.”

She smirked at him. “You really are aiming for that dance later, aren’t you?”

“Would it be untoward to say I’m hoping for more?”

She shifted slightly in her seat. “Where are we going?”

“Take the next left.”

The pancakes didn’t disappoint. Ben knew a guy who owned a restaurant by the bay - a tiny little hole in the wall that Murphy never would have noticed before and now she knew she’d be coming here on a regular basis. They sat on the same side of the table - truth be told she wanted to be in his lap - and fed each other bits of bacon.

It had been since college that she’d had a date this magical.

Somewhere between the first and second pancake, he kissed her, and pressed her back into the booth and only the clearing of the throat by someone at a nearby table stopped them. But Ben’s hand had already found its way up her blouse. Her nipple was poking a hole in the thin fabric.

He left a twenty on the table and they walked out, hand in hand, before he pushed her back against the passenger door and made love to her with his mouth. “I know a spot,” Murphy whispered as their lips broke. He nodded and they drove halfway around the bay to a secluded overlook that no one really paid attention to. It wasn’t as flashy as other makeout points.

He was on her in a heartbeat, deft fingers opening her blouse and tugging at her bra straps. She cursed bucket seats and contemplated pulling him into the backseat. But he stopped, rather suddenly, and caught his breath.

“I’m sorry, Murphy. This isn’t … I haven’t …”

“It’s okay. I haven’t done anything like this in a long time either.” Well, okay. She hadn’t done it with a near stranger in a long time. The actual last time she’d been at this makeout spot was two weeks ago, after the dinner where she promised Jerry she’d stop caring about her public image. They’d gone for gelato and driven up here and given the back seat quite a workout. Here she was again. Trying to capture what, exactly? God, she needed to stop thinking so much and just enjoy herself.

But still. The holes that she was pretending weren’t in her armor were probably why she’d answered that damn letter for Miles in the first place. God, Ben didn’t need her wounded heart. So she kissed him again. “What do you say,” she ran her fingers down his shirt, “that we find that club. I could use a good spin around the dance floor.” Really, she needed to wipe the memory of Jerry away before she ruined everything.

He kissed her. “And after?”

“At this point, Fellini is still waiting.”

He nodded and she could tell he was sitting stiffly for a reason. Impulse directed her hand to reach over and palm his erection and he put his hand over hers. “You keep that up, we won’t get to the club.”

“Fair enough.”

It was a twenty minute drive back into town and the air in the car was full of Motown on the radio and anticipation for each other. She left her bag in the trunk and gave in to the full five minute kiss against the side of her car. He was still in a delicate state. Honestly, so was she.

Inside the club, he took her hand and spun her to the music and it was so rare to dance with a man who was taller than she was, and so ready to lead. Each dance brought them another step closer to each other, and more than one slow dance ended with his lips on hers.

An hour passed before she couldn’t take it anymore. She was done talking, done getting to know him. That’s what letters were for. As the last notes on _Baby Love_ faded, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “What do you say we skip Fellini?”

His arm tightened around her and he led her out of the club. Her townhouse was only a few minutes away and she thanked the painter gods that Eldin wasn’t around. Suddenly, she was nervous. Ben could tell.

“Murphy, any time you want this to stop …”

“I don’t want to stop,” she said, shaking her head. “I’m just scared at how much I want this to continue from this point.”

“I’m clean,” he said.

“Me too,” she smiled. “And the condoms are new, actually.” He didn’t need to know she’d bought them right before she and Jerry broke up.

“I’m a rebound, aren’t I?”

Well. Damn the man was perceptive. “Is that okay?”

“I wasn’t planning on marrying you.” He paused. “Yet.”

That broke the ice completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck for a long, tender kiss.

“It’s too bad the letters never got steamy,” she sighed into another kiss.

“I’ll tell you what I want to do,” Ben said, his fingers moving up to the buttons on her blouse. “But first, I want to get you inside before your neighbors call the cops.”

She laughed and unlocked the door. He followed her in. She locked it and took his hand, leading him up to the guest room. “It isn’t all that romantic,” she said of the sterile space, “but my bedroom is a disaster. I wasn’t expecting this tonight. Otherwise I’d have at least put my bras away.”

Ben pulled her back into his arms. “I’d have made love to you in the car if you let me.”

She lost herself in the kiss. He was so damn gentle, so ready to explore. He even took his time slipping her blazer off her shoulders and knelt before her as he tugged her trousers from her legs. The strip of satin between her thighs was soaked and he pulled it down, placing a kiss in her pubic hair before nuding her back to the bed. He resumed his place on his knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed and burying his face between her legs. She tangled one hand in his hair and the other unbuttoned her blouse and freed her nipple. She pinched it as he worked her, the dual sensations sending early tremors through her body. Her climax was almost a surprise and she arched off the bed and gasped as her body vibrated from his ministrations. “Shit …” she gasped, trying to collect her thoughts. She was seeing stars.

Apparently, she needed this tonight.

Ben joined her on the bed, his pants and boxers gone. She sat up, still covered in sweat, and reached for her bag and the extra condoms she’d left in there. After she and Jerry had ended up in his office without anything one night, she’d been more careful. It was a lucky thing she wasn’t pregnant, really. He watched her finish disrobing and she tore the condom package open and joined him on the bed, straddling him before rolling the rubber down his girth. She slowly lowered herself onto him, his hands steadying her hips, before she started to move. She balanced herself - one hand on his chest, the other on her breast, and their eyes met as they fucked each other. It was one of the sexiest moments of her life.

Her orgasm was smaller this time, her body still sensitive from his oral fixation, but she still came and she had to be impressed at his ability to hold out until she’d gasped his name and dug her nails into his chest. But he groaned into his climax and she was sure he left bruises on her hips.

It felt like flying. God she loved good sex.

Trying to catch her breath, Murphy collapsed over him and rolled, gently extracting herself. “I should …” she blushed and slipped off the bed, ducking into the bathroom. She peed, washed her hands and splashed water on her face. She definitely looked well fucked. It felt good.

She emerged to find Ben still on the bed, with the slightly awkward look of the one-night stand wondering what the next step was. Murphy glanced at the clock. It was only midnight. “You up for Fellini?” she asked.

He chuckled. “It’s late.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” she smiled.

“You aren’t working tomorrow?”

“For once, no.” She took his hand. “There’s a couch in the den. And blankets. And an errant box of Sara Lee.” She paused and reached into her bag for another couple of condoms and flashed him a grin.

“Murphy,” Ben said as he pulled himself off the bed, “I know I’m a rebound and that come Monday, you won’t remember my name. But this … this night has been surreal in all the good ways.”

“For me too,” she leaned in for a kiss. He granted it. “And for the record, the only reason I won’t remember you on Monday is I’ll be in Kosovo and all I’ll be remembering is how to dodge bullets.” She paused. “Does that make me seem sexier?”

“Yes,” he said. “Not that you need much help in that department.”

“Why don’t we,” she pressed her naked body to his, “worry about Monday on Monday. Right now, there’s Fellini and a whole Shakespeare collection to deconstruct. I can even make coffee.”

He laughed and tipped her back onto the bed. “Or, if you’ll allow the presumption, we watch the movie in the morning.”

“I can be talked into this,” she said, her leg snaking over his hip. Ben lowered his mouth to hers.


End file.
